


The Dancing and The Dreaming

by riverwalker



Series: The Kingdom of Helrany [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Royalty, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwalker/pseuds/riverwalker
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is desperately in love with Ludwig and Ludwig does love him in return. But what will ruling a kingdom together do to them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is real and is from how to train your dragon 2. It is called The Dancing and The Dreaming, and I listened to a cover by Lizz while writing in case you are curious. But my plan was to put it in the whole time. Yes this is the gerita half to the spamano story

Feliciano smiled as he took Ludwig’s hand in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up the way the German had it slicked back. “Remember when we were kids Ludwig? The song we always sang to each other? Can we practice to that song? Sing it with me?” he asked, sliding his hand down Ludwig’s cheek and holding it in his palm. He smiled as he felt Ludwig’s cheeks heat, looking over his blushing cheeks. 

Ludwig began to whistle the tune, as that was how the song started out and he wanted to start right. He grabbed Feliciano’s waist and pulled him closer, taking a few small steps. The dance had to be perfect. It was a good thing he remembered this song well. 

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne’er a fear of drowning” Ludwig began, twirling Feliciano as they danced and he sang his verse of their little duet. “I’ll gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold, would stop me on my journey, if you would promise me your heart and love me for eternity” Ludwig finished his verse and blushed on as there was a pause and Feliciano began his. 

“My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me” Feliciano’s voice was much sweeter than Ludwig’s, feminine like in the original duet. It fit well for his part. It also brought quite the smile to Ludwig’s face. “But I've no need for mighty deeds When I feel your arms around me” Ludwig dipped the young Italian at this line and smiled as he noticed Feliciano’s blush but complete and utter trust in his king. Ludwig loved that about him. 

“But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry” Ludwig continued on, chuckling as Feliciano uttered a small ‘would you?’ This song almost made Ludwig’s absolute hatred for dance fade. He loved Feliciano and he loved to sing this with him. He enjoyed it even if he didn’t like the dancing much. “And I would keep you from all harm, If you would stay beside me” with this Ludwig spun Feliciano out then into himself and held him in a protective grip before relaxing him again. He brought him back to the position to continue the dance,. 

“I have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry” Feliciano began on again, gripping Ludwig with a trusting hold that only his king would be trusted with. He even began to close his eyes, trusting Ludwig entirely with his dance. “I only want your hand to hold I only want you near me” They moved closer to each other and Feliciano’s eyes slid open again. 

The break in the song left them dancing on, a young Feliciano smiling as they finally began to perfect the dance. He knew this would help the situation they had been having. They just needed those childhood memories. It was as if the two were linked by the song. 

The two were able to start together in the parts of the song they sang together as well. “To love and kiss to sweetly hold, For the dancing and the dreaming” They sang in beautiful harmonies that even had a few servants stop to watch their glorious dance. “Through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me, I'll swim and sail a savage seas With ne’er a fear of drowning I'd gladly ride the waves so white, if you will marry me!” And with the final words of the song, Ludwig gripped Feliciano’s sides and lifted him up to twirl him around. Feliciano’s knees bent up and he put them around Ludwig as they embraced and their lips moved near each other. 

Ludwig, surprisingly, was the one to press their lips together in a firm yet gentle kiss and the room around them cheered. This caused an immense blush from the pale German and he pulled away, looking up at the honey eyes he adored so much. He gently set Feliciano down and ruffled his hair. “We will do well at the ball.”

Feliciano giggled and gave Ludwig a quick kiss on the cheek before nodding. “Si we will. I knew we would. I must go practice my magic with my grandfather. He said we have letters from Lovi as well, so I will be reading those. I’ll see you tonight” he smiled and hugged Ludwig once more before scurrying off to meet with his grandfather and continue on with his training. 

Well if that didn’t bore him to death. He groaned as he worked on the small spells they had always worked on. How was he to protect the kingdom with these? “Nonno, surely there is more important spells we can practice? I have these ones down already” The italian gave a heavy pout that only received a small look of scolding from his grandfather. 

“Feliciano we have to work on these until the ball. We already discussed this. You can’t practice real magic until you marry Ludwig. You know that” He stated. “And you won’t marry Ludwig until the ball. No changes. Now. Lilac” Romulus stated, crossing his arms as he watched his grandson create a beautiful ball of lilac light with heavy sigh. The ball quickly formed two figures dancing. If Romulus were to look closely enough he would see that the figures were Ludwig and Feliciano. Oh how he wished to be back in the ballroom, dancing with him like that again. He wished Ludwig was always that open about his smile. Feliciano absolutely adored his smile. 

“Wonderful, fade them to be blue” Romulus challenged and Feliciano did so easily, fading them from the bottom. He retracted it and faded it so the figure that represented him remained lilac then Ludwig’s became the blue. He watched them as they danced, making sure to follow any instruction Romulus put forth but mostly just watched. It was beautiful and the only part of this he truly enjoyed. He could make the figures do anything he wanted them to. He could even make them separate or combine. He could duplicate them and control four small figures. But it was Romulus’ next request that made him confused. 

“Feli, it’s Ludwig, make him larger. Dance with the magic Feliciano” Romulus gave a smirk. He was trying to improve Feliciano’s magic but make it interesting for him. If he could make the figure larger and make it cool enough to dance with, touch, or even just be visible to the human eye, Romulus would be truly impressed. 

Feliciano gave a nod and stood, figuring he may as well attempt it. He focused on the figure that was meant to be Ludwig, fading his own away and letting it grow to be the size of his German fiance. He looked over the figure and reached out to touch it, wincing as it burnt his hand and re breathed out slowly. He focused on cooling the room, relaxing it. He tried again and gave a large smile as he noticed that he could in fact touch it this time and to the surprise of his grandfather they actually began to dance. He recounted the steps they had taken this morning, dancing along with the figure, even somehow managing the bows and twirls. It felt different than Ludwig but it was a warm feeling he still enjoyed. He danced with this figure for nearly as long as he had danced with Ludwig before. But they had to stop and the figure faded away, Feliciano’s feet on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at his grandfather with a smile. 

“I didn’t know I could do that” 

“You never tried” Romulus gave a smile and stood. “That was beautiful Feliciano. I am truly impressed. If you dance half as well as that with Ludwig then the ball will be a magnificent success” he said happily before he took the letter from his pocket. “You’re done training until the ball. You can relax during this time. But come check with me for any more letters from your brother. He says he will be sending a copy of his book once it has been published” 

“Hey nonno, do you think they ever thought Ludwig would chose me to be his queen?” he asked, as he looked over the envelope. “Ludwig’s family I mean. They always treated me poorly, like they didn’t want me around Ludwig. Yet here I am years later and we are engaged. Do you think they thought that would happen?” He asked. 

Romulus chuckled and shook his head. “No Feliciano. I never thought it either. But deep down we all knew that you would never separate. Even after years of being apart. Your love only grew deeper for each other.” he ruffled his grandsons hair and Feliciano smile up at him. 

“Well, I’m glad it happened the way it did” He whispered before rushing off once again to his bedroom. He got into his pajamas and opened Lovino’s letter, beginning to read it with a bright smile.


End file.
